


Sigma Bond

by Jason_Woofhees



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Reinhardt Wilhelm, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 04:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jason_Woofhees/pseuds/Jason_Woofhees
Summary: 莱因哈特认为希尔伯伦应该反抗黑爪，从做一些违背黑爪意愿的事开始。希尔伯伦同意了，但他的“违逆”完全在莱因哈特意料之外。





	Sigma Bond

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 7.087英寸约等于18厘米  
2\. Lekker Stroopwafel:荷兰语，美味的荷兰松饼。荷兰松饼一般都是夹心的。守望英文语音里西格玛在釜山唱歌的歌词里有这句话(不理解为什么会被翻译成“尝尝荷兰的小饼干”）。  
3\. Liebling: 德语，亲爱的。  
4\. 所有打了“*”的语句都是游戏里他们两个的角色语音/游戏内语音，大锤那句终极碾压机器被稍微魔改了一下;)

通常来说，安吉拉·齐格勒医生都是个温和善良的Omega，就像人们预想中的白衣天使或者提灯女神那样。但对于眼下的情况，莱因哈特满脑子只有一句话：“安吉拉一定会化身女武神亲手宰了我。”

事情的起因很单纯。为了对付黑爪，温斯顿重新召集了守望先锋，而莱因哈特的热情让他积极地支持参与了他们的每一次行动，包括那场他们大获全胜，甚至俘获黑爪一员的战斗。

然而他们谁都没有想到希尔伯伦·德·柯伊伯会疯狂到这种程度，曾经杰出的天体物理学家在潜意识的疯狂中几乎毁掉了安吉拉的大半个实验室，让她最终不得不同意将他们的俘虏（“他只是个病人！”）关押进一间空无一物的监禁室里，甚至为了安全起见，大多数时间将他紧紧束缚在一张钉死在地面上的病床上。所有守望先锋的成员都对这位被黑爪利用了的可怜人表达了怜悯之情，安吉拉更甚，她觉得这样只会让德·柯伊伯博士的精神思维变得更加破碎——每个人都需要陪伴，她需要一个能给予她的病人陪伴的合适人选。

第一选择当然是她自己，但在“实验体西格玛”拆掉了她的实验室之后，她觉得这位古怪的天体学家可能并不喜欢医生的陪伴。但还能选谁呢？莉娜浮躁得根本坐不住脚；源氏和他的交流恐怕只会止步于从他老师那儿学来的“感受平静”；温斯顿是个不错的选择，同为科学家，可能还和德·柯伊伯博士在月球基地上见过，但他实在太忙了。随后她想到了莱因哈特，没有比他更合适的人选了，热情直爽的德国骑士是守望先锋每一个人的朋友，没有人不喜欢和这位有着啤酒味信息素的Alpha待在一起（尽管安吉拉不赞成他用啤酒解决问题的习惯）。

所以莱因哈特每天的任务除了向布里吉塔学着怎样保养战甲之外，又多了一项照看病人。他其实并不是很了解医疗方面的详细治疗手段，但骑士的怜悯让他尽可能抽出时间待在那间近乎空无一物的牢房里。德语和荷兰语几乎没有交流障碍，Alpha觉得母语应该会让精神状态已经不堪重负的科学家更加放松一些。他们从一开始相对无言地待在同一个房间里，到接下来莱因哈特单方面的给希尔伯伦讲述他冒险中的故事，到之后科学家逐渐开始回应他的话题，再到最终几乎无所不谈（至少莱因哈特做到了这一点，而希尔伯伦起码是个忠实听众）。豪爽的德国人还偷偷带了一品脱啤酒和一瓶荷兰金酒与他的新朋友分享，并在酒精的作用下痛心疾首地试图让科学家离开黑爪。

“说真的，朋友，你难道看不出来吗？”莱因哈特酒后组织语言的能力下降不少，“黑爪在利用你！他们所有人——”

“他们给了我自由。”病床上的科学家笑了，“他们把我从那个该死的监牢里救出来，让我再次看到外面的世界，为我提供了研究资金和机会，让我能够逐步掌控我的力量。而你们却再次将我禁锢在这个该死的牢笼里。究竟谁才是真正利用我的人？我相信这并不是个学术级别的难题。”

那笑声中撕裂般的疯狂让莱因哈特不适的皱起眉头：“嘿！守望先锋从来不做这些没有荣誉的事！”也许他酒后控制情绪的能力也不见得保持的很好，“安吉拉在寻找治愈你心病的办法，温斯顿正试图弄清楚你的那场实验和剩下的研究成果，也许他能帮你修复那些有关宇宙的麻烦——莉娜也曾遭遇过实验事故，就是温斯顿修好了她的时间回溯装置——总而言之，我们都在试着帮你呀，安吉拉在不得不把你隔离之后，还特意让我过来确保你不会完全与外界失去联系。听着，我们可都真心实意的想作为你的朋友来帮你……”

“他不会弄明白的。” 希尔伯伦打断了Alpha的长篇大论，并似乎对此嗤之以鼻， “而且我非常确定前守望先锋的解散，正是因为你们深陷于腐败与煽动叛乱的泥沼中。而甚至在那之前，他们就像赶走一条没用的老狗一样将你扫地出门。真是奇怪，在经历了加布里埃尔·莱耶斯的事件之后，你竟然还会相信友情，真是让我意想不到。我有百分之一百的把握你知道这件事，毕竟他，还有曾经的杰克·莫里森和安娜·艾玛莉是守望先锋如此重要的领导人，但他却被迫害到不得不加入黑爪——”

怒火像扑食的蟒蛇一样蹿遍莱因哈特的全身。“闭嘴，别提那个叛徒的名字。”他站直了身子向科学家怒吼，“他不配与杰克和安娜相提并论，那个毫无忠诚可言的人渣，为了力量不惜放弃一切，甚至牺牲了守望先锋建立的信念——如今他竟然还敢寻求所谓的‘复仇’，世间最背信弃义的人在背叛这件事也比不过这个该死的‘死神’。”

也许他真的不该喝那么多酒，莱因哈特发现克制住自己想要殴打一个病人的欲望竟是如此艰难，空气中的啤酒味浓得吓人，他已经分不清那到底是他的酒还是他的信息素在作祟。被拘束的俘虏难得转过头来，疯狂与好奇在那双灰紫色的眼睛里混杂着，似乎还混入了一丝些微的恐惧,但他仍然毫不避讳地直视着Alpha怒火中烧的蓝眼睛。铁质的酒杯在莱因哈特的手里发出凄惨的金属变形声,科学家才语调不稳地告诉他:”我强烈建议你控制一下自己的情绪，威尔海姆上尉。”

但Alpha直接忽略了他的警告，愤怒地向他吼道：“我们试着把你从黑爪的控制中解救出来，可你又再做什么？他们在利用你！而你不仅不相信，还为这个无恶不作的恐怖组织说话，科学也不该被用作屠杀的理由！我打赌你甚至没有做过一件违抗黑爪的事情。”他拿走了他带来的酒瓶，“安吉拉确实该把你隔离起来，你这个没有心的懦夫。”

他头也不回地走向了房间唯一的出口，隐约在摔上门之前听见了希尔伯伦悲伤飘忽的回答：“科学向来孤独——是的，孤立无援——且不被理解……”

被酒精和怒火让莱因哈特的好脾气消失殆尽。但当他第二天从宿醉中醒来后，羞愧感几乎让他没有脸待在这个基地里。他竟然向一个病人、一位需要帮助的朋友发火，还差点动手揍了他，而且他当时说的那些话——如果现在的他能像莉娜一样回溯时间，他一定冲回去狠狠给自己一巴掌醒醒酒。再没有什么比违背了自己守护一生的信念更让他感到羞愧了。所幸他醒的不算太晚，在安吉拉给德·柯伊伯博士做检查之前他还有充足的时间挽救他所犯下的错误。

他径直走向了隔离室。一路上都在构思该如何向他的朋友请求谅解，但当他最终站在隔离室里，伴着身后沉重的大门层层上锁的声音即将开口时，莱因哈特发现了不对劲的地方。

通常来说，逐渐掌控了能力的德·柯伊伯博士不会像曾经那样不稳定，至少大部分时间他都会安静的待在床上，那些疯狂的呓语比起发泄也更像是他的自我安慰，所以当莱因哈特看见在拘束带里挣扎的科学家时心中便顿时起疑。希尔伯伦的挣扎并没有什么实质效果。他每挣动一会就得停下来休息，像是被抽干了力气似的；再走进些还能看到他脸上不自然的红晕和越来越急促的呼吸。莱因哈特的第一个念头是冲上去安抚他的朋友，而后又觉得他或许该叫安吉拉这样的专业人士来处理这个情况，随后他又联想到了昨晚的酒后争吵。

“是我的酒和我的坏脾气让他又发病了。”骑士的罪恶感愈加深重，而病床上的科学家也终于发现了他的访客。

“莱因哈特……”他的喉咙像是长时间缺水一般嘶哑，“放了我，放了我！”

如果这时还不回应求助，莱因哈特的良心恐怕会亲自现形给他自己一拳头。他走上前，绞尽脑汁试图凑出一句足够安慰人的话语：“别担心，我现在就去叫安吉拉，她——”

“不！放了我！放了我！放了我！”希尔伯伦再一次打断他，听上去更加焦急，“我需要——等等，你听见了吗，这是什么旋律——不、不！冷静下来，冷静，冷静……”

疯狂浸满希尔伯伦的双眼，而它们再一次找到了莱因哈特的视线，后者则伸手碰了碰他的额头——他的体温太高了，一定出了什么问题。Alpha下意识的散发着自己的信息素，试图安抚面前的男人，却好像让理智离科学家更远了一步。莱因哈特不能再看着这个生病的可怜人被困住了，也许他可以带着希尔伯伦去找安吉拉，也许他可以帮着希尔伯伦冷静下来——无论如何，他都不想再这样不尽人情味的看着他被绑在床上。他逐个解开那些粗重的束缚带，同时惊讶的发现希尔伯伦的紧身制服几乎都被汗水浸湿了——情况绝对比他想的还要糟糕。

最后一根带锁的拘束带应声落地，病床上的科学家随之逐渐恢复到平日里飘在空中的状态。“你发烧了，可能还有其它问题，但是我需要找个专业人士来帮你看看。待在这儿别——”莱因哈特又没能说完他的话，这一次他却是被举到了空中，再猛得摔回了那张才空出来的病床上（幸好它足够结实，也足够大）。他像头落水的狮子一般甩了甩脑袋，看见希尔伯伦逐渐向他靠近。

莱因哈特以为科学家还在因为昨晚的事生气，而后他才想起来他这次拜访的目的是向他的朋友道歉。“如果你还在为我昨晚的蠢话生气，我想现在就向你道歉。我错了，希尔伯伦，不要因为一个土豆脑袋的鬼话而伤了你自己的身体。你需要治疗。”

但科学家大笑着对他摇了摇头。“不，我的朋友，你说的有道理。也许我是对黑爪太过顺服了，也许我是该试着做一些违背黑爪意愿的事。”

看来他的劝诫终于起了作用，可莱因哈特还没来得及对此感到沾沾自喜，就被科学家的动作吓了一跳。希尔伯伦靠得太近了，那双漂亮修长的手还碰上了Alpha的鼠蹊处，进而愈发得寸进尺地滑过他的胯部，解开他的裤子，勾起内裤的边缘让里面沉睡的巨物暴露出来。

“有实验数据表明，Alpha阴茎勃起后的平均长度是7.087英寸，”希尔伯伦现在几乎是平行漂浮在莱因哈特身上，温暖的鼻息直直打上他的性器，“我在想，你是否会落在这组数据的误差线内。”

在莱因哈特来得及搞明白任何事情之前，一股浓烈的、诱人的Omega信息素就率先钻进了他的鼻子。他惊得说不出话来，只是呆呆地低头望向胯间的科学家——希尔伯伦·德·柯伊伯是个Omega，安吉拉可从来没跟他提过这个。不过他的鼻子和他的老二却不像他的大脑那样卡壳。他能分辨出信息素中交叠着肉桂和焦糖的气息——谁能想到看起来冷若冰霜的希尔伯伦会有这样的信息素？甜蜜可口的味道昭示着一个成熟的Omega正处于发情期，正渴求着Alpha的阴茎和结，为接纳他们的种子做好了准备，而他的老二则在接收到这则信息的那一刻起便以惊人的速度膨胀勃起。莱因哈特瞬间红了脸，试图抬手把他没有风度的小兄弟塞回裤子里，却发现他竟然抬不起手臂，整个人像是磁铁一般被紧紧吸附在床上。

Omega看出了他的疑惑。“引力是一种束缚，你们都对此不以为意。现在，引力由我掌控，你也一样。”他试探性地拂过Alpha半勃的阴茎，圈住它的根部轻轻撸动到顶端，并在手中的巨物搏动着涨大时笑了出来：“看得出有人很兴奋呐。”

莱因哈特脸红得像喝了一桶啤酒，一小半是因为羞愧，更多的则是因为被勾起的Alpha本能。“你怎么做到的？”他试图找点话题缓和气氛，粗哑的嗓音充满了窘迫，“我是说，之前从来没闻到过你的信息素——没人知道你是个Omega？”

“实验的意外让我可以控制我的信息素，却不能控制我的发情期。”希尔伯伦再度漂浮起来，莱因哈特着了魔似的看着Omega的右手移动到身后，布料撕裂的声音让他意识到Omega在准备自己，低低的呻吟和喘息随着他手臂的动作倾泻而出。而Alpha在希尔伯伦踩上他的胯部时差点咬着自己的舌头，科学家却依然保持着他高高在上的态度，左手捂在嘴上堵住自己的呻吟，苍白的脚掌不断揉按着Alpha胯下的肉棍，随着它的温度逐渐泛起诱人的粉色。莱因哈特的呼吸逐渐沉重起来，他的阴茎在Omega的挑逗下完全勃起，膨大的龟头不时兴奋地吐出一股股前液，打湿希尔伯伦光滑柔软的脚背；温暖的脚掌和踩在脚心的粗糙布料有着鲜明的对比；每一次Omega踩上他鼓鼓囊囊的双球，再顺着阴茎系带缓慢地划过整个粗厚的柱身，莱因哈特都克制不住他的低喘，以及试图向上挺动的本能——老天，这比他自己的手要软上太多了。但他却被死死禁锢在这张宽大的病床上，甜美的信息素不断涌向他的鼻尖勾引着他，可他丝毫不能动弹，违背Alpha的本能让他内心浮躁，让他在希尔伯伦按压着他的龟头时爆发出雄狮般的低吼。

Omega的爱抚随之停止了。莱因哈特懊恼地呻吟了一声，下一秒，那个瘦高的身影就坐到了他的身上。他的大脑在感受到胯上的重量时基本彻底停工，Omega湿漉漉的屁股透过破损的布料压在他完全勃起的阴茎上，美好的热度不断引诱着他的性器。他在科学家试图单手把他的内裤再往下拽的时候找回了最后一点点的理智，用尽全力才将双臂逃离了引力的束缚，盖上了前者的左手，想要阻止他的动作。

“希尔伯伦——”他的嗓音厚得吓人，让身上的Omega浑身发软，手指几乎不听使唤，但他还是坚决的继续他的工作，在莱因哈特的双手不断阻挠他继续行动时一把拍开了它们，并再次将它们摁回床上。而后他终于抽出了一直准备着他自己的右手，手上沾满了Omega粘腻的情液。莱因哈特着魔般看着他把那三根修长的手指含进嘴里，淡粉色的舌头在指缝间若隐若现，看得Alpha喉咙发干。希尔伯伦似乎还认为莱因哈特仍在反抗，于是他俯下身子，带着浓郁的信息素靠近Alpha的脸庞。

“别再抗拒我了，”他像只猫咪似的冲莱因哈特眯起眼睛，“不想尝尝吗？Lekker stroopwafel*，就在你的面前……”

莱因哈特的内心几乎在咆哮着回答他想，但他的大脑一时无法帮他组织好任何语言，所幸希尔伯伦也并不在等待他的回答。Omega自顾自地吻上了他。“上帝啊，”莱因哈特想，“他的嘴唇比华夫饼软一万倍。”下一秒，希尔伯伦张开嘴，那些带着浓郁肉桂和焦糖香气的琼浆便溜进了Alpha嘴里，他便无心再想其他任何东西了。莱因哈特像个快渴死在沙漠里的流浪者，而希尔伯伦则是他的绿洲。他得寸进尺的将舌头探进Omega嘴里，霸道地想要掠走每一丝甜美的蜜液，而后者放任他在自己嘴里掠夺，并在Alpha贪婪地吸吮他的舌头时难以抑制地发出猫咪般的喉音。最终希尔伯伦不得不为了呼吸而分开他们的嘴唇，莱因哈特下意识地想要抬头追随他，却被再一次困在了原地。Omega的脸颊因为缺氧和情欲蒙上一层红色，他抓住莱因哈特大脑停滞的这几秒机会，一把拽下了Alpha的内裤，后者充血的老二立刻精神地跳了出来。粗大的勃起让希尔伯伦忍不住伸手抚弄，它沉甸甸的分量和滚烫的热度让Omega再也无法克制自己的欲望，一手撑在莱因哈特的腹部，另一只手引导着身下的阴茎抵上他流水的后穴——他实在是没什么耐心了

那根看起来很大的阴茎在插进来之后就让希尔伯伦想用太大了来形容，又或者只是相对来说，他生涩的穴道太小了，毕竟他甚至没能完全吞进这一整根庞然大物。他不得不扬起脑袋小口小口地呼吸才能缓解体内那被火热的肉刃直接捅进肺里的错觉——这个大家伙顶得他几乎喘不过气来。所幸发情期让他迅速适应了Alpha的大小，让他能够有余力开始缓慢地摆动他的腰肢，体会穴道被撑开的感觉。新奇的饱胀感将他体内原有的空虚和酸麻一扫而空，取而代之的是满足，以及由小幅度摩擦带来的暖意。莱因哈特在他身下红着脸犯傻的表情让他忍俊不禁。他带着高高在上的笑容抚上Alpha蓄满络腮胡的脸侧对他说：“这就对了(That’s it*)……”，好像在夸奖一只听话的大型犬，丝毫不知道躺在床上的Alpha实在忍受多么痛苦的煎熬。

莱因哈特几乎是咬着舌头才能组织出一个合理的问句。“你、你对这个很熟悉，以前经常和其他的Alpha这么干？”

“比起Alpha，我更相信那些新型科技产品，它们——啊……”体内的硬物在希尔伯伦出声时划过他的敏感点，让他原本的笑容变成了一声咳喘，“嗯……作为我的第一次实践目标，你似乎暂且还不能让我反驳我的理论。”莱因哈特的大脑还处于罢工状态，因此他花了才消化理解了Omega这句话的真正含义——他不敢相信这样漂亮的Omega居然从未和任何Alpha上过床，这要么是科学家有什么奇怪的执念，要么就是他身边的Alpha都是废物。莱因哈特的大脑觉得他上了贼船，接着又很荣幸他是第一个被希尔伯伦接受的Alpha，但他的身体显然并不是很在意他的大脑在想什么，只是叫嚣着想要更多来自Omega的触碰。

而希尔伯伦终于大发慈悲地开始动作起来，摆着纤细的腰肢前后磨蹭着骑在Alpha的老二上。起初只是细小的快感如火花般在他们连接的地方聚集，但很快这些火花就迅速蹿进他的血管，随着奔腾的血液传遍全身，让他越来越管不住自己的嗓子，一张嘴便克制不住那些粘腻的呻吟。体内粗硬的勃起总是有意无意地撞上他的前列腺，又在他为其中的快感颤抖时迅速离开，让他更加急切地在Alpha身上摇动起伏，想要把那根硬物吞得更深。空气中厚重的啤酒味让他的大脑醉醺醺的，但希尔伯伦却渴望更多更浓的Alpha信息素。他撑在莱因哈特小腹上的手又有了新的小动作，将Alpha黑色的制服T恤掀起了下摆，试探性地摸上了他散发着无尽热量的身体，感受它随着呼吸上下运动。他的手继续向上滑去，掠过Alpha毛茸茸的腹部，感受手下的肌肉随着他的触碰一一收紧，显现出棱角分明的轮廓。曾经的骑士身上一点都不平整，几乎没有一块地方不被弹孔、刀疤、以及更多看上去十分残忍的伤痕覆盖着。他抚摸着这些伤痕，就好像在阅读十字军传奇的一生。与此同时他体内的阴茎更因为他的刺激变得更加粗硬，抵着Omega的敏感点小幅度的压磨，快感如火箭一般穿过他的脊柱，让他撑着掌下愈发紧张凸起的肌肉低喘。

“多么雄伟……” 希尔伯伦的手指描过一道几乎横贯Alpha腹部的刀疤，思考着怎样顽强的意志力才能让眼前的男人熬过这样的伤痛，下一秒却被莱因哈特按住双手。

其实Alpha很早就发现他的禁锢正在逐渐减少，似乎科学家在欲望的蒸腾下逐渐失去了控制引力的心思，转而更加急切地想要满足Omega的本能。他下意识地抬起头，将希尔伯伦紧蹙的眉头和颤抖的睫毛尽收眼底，而后是他饱满的胸膛和细瘦的腰杆——黑爪给Omega穿这样紧身的制服真的不算侵犯他们的权益吗？而希尔伯伦太心急了，他的动作正逐渐放慢，他对莱因哈特的控制也在不知不觉的消失。发情期在带走他的理性的同时也会带走他的力气，他的后腰肌肉开始发酸，让他不得不停下来，坐在Alpha身上休息，一边收缩着穴道裹紧他的老二一边摸索他的身体。于是莱因哈特在希尔伯伦再一次撩拨着他伤痕累累的腹肌时按住了他，不等他反应过来便抬胯向上用力一顶，让毫无准备的Omega立刻呜咽出声，双手都在Alpha汗湿的腹肌上打滑，全身颤抖着，不知所措地低头想要寻找莱因哈特的视线。也许他还想问问为什么Alpha能脱离他的控制，不过莱因哈特并没有给他这个机会，重获自由的Alpha腾出一只手扶住希尔伯伦无力的腰侧，曲起双腿，毫不客气地挺动起腰身，将放大了十几倍的快感送入Omega身体的深处。

很快希尔伯伦就因为他的动作瘫软下来，身子越趴越低，喉咙里破碎的呻吟伴着Alpha的动作倾泻而出。体内电流般的快意让Omega双臂打颤，终于被满足本能的身体愉悦地绷紧，每一次阴茎的冲撞都把他向高潮的顶峰推的更近一些。但他脑海中神秘的旋律却也越奏越响，像是想将他抽离这个世界一般在他的脑袋里回响。他的折磨再度降临。Omega的穴道正随着莱因哈特的顶弄越收越紧，双手也无意识地抓紧莱因哈特胸口的衣物不放，种种迹象都在表明他的身体即将高潮，但他精神上却被吓得魂不附体，紧张得几乎要陷入癫狂。他痛苦地感觉自己仿佛被割裂成了两半，虚实之间的界限变得模糊，漩涡般的黑洞又将再度将他吞噬。

“嘿，嘿！”他被Alpha的呼喊声拖回现实中，眼神涣散地看向莱因哈特海蓝色的右眼。“你还好吗？”Alpha关切的抚摸着他的脸颊。

希尔伯伦试图掩盖他头脑中发生的一切，假装一切正常，就像他一直以来努力想做的那样，但他实在太过恐惧，根本管不住他的舌头，出口的回答都变成了哽咽。

“Hold it together, hold it together，hold it together, hold it together……”*

“I am holding you right now……”莱因哈特原本扶在他腰侧的左手搂上他发抖的脊背，“别怕，我抱着你呢。”

随后Alpha再度运动起他结实的腰胯，更加专心致志地把他的阴茎送到穴道深处，希望以生理上的欢愉尽力驱散Omega心理上的阴影。后者在他的进攻下喘得像是要断了气，当他的龟头再一次缓慢地碾过希尔伯伦的敏感点时，浑身打颤的Omega终于受不了这过量的快感，彻底软倒在了他的怀里，一副快要被操得哭出来的样子。Alpha抬手擦过希尔伯伦发红的眼角，在Omega攀上顶峰的瞬间把他拖入一个深吻中，将他的尖叫尽数吞下。

这些快感太过真实了。

因此当莱因哈特放开怀里的Omega时，希尔伯伦已然不再那么害怕，只是仍然沉浸在高潮的余韵中颤抖喘息，湿润的肠壁紧紧缠绕着不断推进的龟头和硬挺的茎身，紧得让莱因哈特无法继续推进。他抽出自己的勃起，沾满了体液的阴茎精神地跳出来打在Omega的腿根上，在浅灰色的布料上画出一道情色的水渍。他迅速地起身让他们俩换了个位置，确保希尔伯伦又能稳稳当当地躺在他的病床上，而莱因哈特再次站在他的床边，只不过这一次不再是以一个朋友的身份，而是一个想要证明自己的Alpha。

但首先要先去掉一些碍事的玩意。他分开希尔伯伦的双腿，要不是Omega胯下深色的水痕以及臀部布料被撕裂的开口，他简直可以穿上他那套黑爪的装甲重回战场。Omega顺从地抬腰方便莱因哈特剥下他的紧身裤，露出那双苍白纤瘦的长腿，射过一次的阴茎在发情期的催化下又再次有了抬头的趋势，混着他小腹上粘腻的精液躲闪在他的腿根。莱因哈特脱下自己的制服T恤，却看见Omega正穿过腿间在偷偷盯着他的老二，神情看上去就像一只看见了鲜鱼的猫咪，显然对它刚才的服务（他觉得应当还有尺寸）十分满意。他原本只是想逗逗这个言不由衷的科学家，故意用两只手握住他粗硬上翘的勃起，模仿着性交的动作在他的拳头中抽插，让原本已经泛着水光的阴茎流出更多前液，顺着涨红的柱身滑下，一部分消失在骨节粗大的指间，另一部分则顺着他的手指滴落。谁知Omega在他开始表演的那一刻便呜咽一声，灰紫色的眸子像是看到了什么宝贝似的紧盯着那根巨物不放，在一小股前液涌出时下意识地张开嘴想要接住它，粉色的舌头在液体滴落时惋惜地探出来舔湿嘴唇，勾得Alpha克制不住地低声咆哮，特意腾出一只手炫耀般地掂了掂底部鼓胀的囊袋。对此希尔伯伦的眼睛里写满了渴望，渴求里头的精液能够滋润他空虚的身体，打着摆子的大腿在Omega本能的驱动下颤抖着张开，向眼前被他身体肯定了的Alpha无声地发出最原始的邀请。

“操！”莱因哈特低吼着骂了一声，冒失地向前走进希尔伯伦为他腾出的空间里（幸好他没有丢人地被自己脱了一小部分的裤子绊倒），抓住Omega挺翘的臀部粗暴地把他拽到床沿上，拽到自己的身边，双腿架在他的小臂上，而Omega对此毫无任何反抗的意思，甚至期待地咬住下唇，为行将回归的快感躁动不安。莱因哈特贴得很近，确保他硕大的性器这次能毫无间隔地抵在Omega湿淋淋的臀缝间——他听见希尔伯伦的呼吸为之停滞了一下，便揉了揉手中浑圆的屁股，同时摇晃腰身让他的阴茎在Omega的穴口磨蹭着沾上更多淋漓的汁液。“见鬼，见鬼，他又开始舔嘴唇了。“Alpha脑中最后一根丝弦终于被彻底击碎。他握住勃发的阴茎根部，膨大的龟头抵上Omega柔软的穴口，“下次一定让他舔舔我的老二，他会喜欢的，但不是现在，不，这次我可不想再等了——”

Omega在他操进去的时候挣扎着抬起头，湿润的双眼看着Alpha把他勃起的巨物一点点塞进他的体内，在他最终停下时发出餍足的叹息。莱因哈特的动作并不急迫，有条不紊地确保他的阴茎每次都能精准的碾过肉道里最为敏感的一点，让科学家引以为傲的理智一点一点地被他的本能驱赶出他的身体。希尔伯伦开始难耐地收紧后穴，低吟间带上了浓重的鼻音，Alpha的挺动现在比起安抚更像是一场小小的惩罚，让那些酥痒的感觉在他的肠壁里再度苏醒，这感觉就像他体内的肉刃正在仔细地为每一寸穴肉涂上新的媚药。但莱因哈特不为所动，他的经验让他知道循序渐进的好处。他保持着胯间不紧不慢的频率，两只手提起Omega的小腿，仔细端详起希尔伯伦之前一直隐蔽在衣物下的身体。

病态的苍白衬得Omega的皮肤近乎透明，甚至能隐约看见下面青色的血管；科学家的皮肤要比莱因哈特光滑得多，没有战争留下的痕迹，黑爪为了实验将他浑身剃得干干净净，也就让他看上去更加白皙。Alpha的手顺着他的小腿一路抚上他纤细的脚踝，那里有一圈破坏了整体性的深色伤痕，而后莱因哈特意识到只有最沉重的脚镣才会留下这样的淤青。他的心脏为之抽紧，没有人该被这样对待，尤其是一个饱受折磨的Omega，他为希尔伯伦的遭遇感到心痛，他的骑士精神则让他心底浮起一股难以磨灭的保护欲。他低下头，尽可能温柔地吻上手中Omega带着伤的脚踝，舔过那圈昭示着主人悲惨命运的淤痕，另一只手握住脆弱的跟腱，拇指打着圈地安抚着它和它的主人。莱因哈特放缓了抽送的节奏，却惊讶地发现Omega在他每次啃咬上那些柔软的皮肤时都会克制不住地收紧内壁，又在他的阴茎顶上前列腺时喘息着别过脸，像是对体内聚集的快感又爱又怕。于是Alpha恋恋不舍地放过那块敏感的皮肤，左手将希尔伯伦的双腿攥住，右手将他身上那件黑色紧身制服的前襟向上卷起，一路卷到他的锁骨处才停下。

希尔伯伦就是在此刻承接了他的工作。Omega颤抖着覆上他的手，接着乖顺地自己拉住推到脖颈下的衣摆，垂下眼睛向莱因哈特展示他的躯体。Alpha的呼吸立刻粗重起来，再要他拒绝这样的示好简直是天方夜谭。他如希尔伯伦所希望的那样操得更快些，同时那只粗糙的大手盖上了Omega的小腹，他身上超载的热量立刻从他的手中传了过去，穿过Omega腹部的皮肉，让底下焦渴的子宫烧得更烫；希尔伯伦下意识地想要蜷起身子，却被莱因哈特禁锢了双腿，只能可怜地抽噎着想要从这铺天盖地的空虚感中逃脱。但他依旧拽着衣角没有放手。Alpha 安慰地揉了揉他的肚子，而后带着薄茧的指尖便碾过他的乳珠，将酥麻的电流感从胸口送至他的全身。说实话，莱因哈特现在觉得身下的Omega没有他表面看起来那么瘦，也许是Omega的基因让希尔伯伦身上不多的软肉大都被藏在他的腿根、腰臀和胸膛。他手中饱满的胸肉手感一流，而且显然也让Omega变得更加敏感，破碎的呻吟在莱因哈特捏着他的乳肉干得更重时磕绊着拔高了一个调。

最终莱因哈特停下了对他胸口的折磨，再次掐住他软得任人摆布的腰，不顾Omega极力挽留收紧的内壁撤开了贴近的密处，只留了一小部分阴茎在他体内细细碾磨。害怕Alpha离去的焦躁感使希尔伯伦更加迷乱。“你想干什——嗯……”后撤的Alpha正用阴茎前端轻轻触碰着他生殖腔的小口，将他原本不解的疑问瞬间化成难以抑制的哽咽。他的身体无疑渴望着莱因哈特能够真正贯穿他，操开他的生殖腔，最好再射进他的子宫里；然而在Alpha将甬道入口轻轻撞开一条缝时，希尔伯伦还是伸手抵上了骑士结实的大腿。

“别、别这样对我……”Alpha的龟头感觉上是那样巨大，希尔伯伦紧张得根本克制不住打颤的声线，“要撑坏的……”

但莱因哈特心意已决。他抓着Omega两只脚踝的手微微施力，将它们折向后者的胸前，另一只手则死死卡住希尔伯伦的腰侧，把他固定在原地。

“嘘，放松，乖猫咪——”他的声音像是雷声一般低沉地在他的胸腔里震动回响，“为我打开……”

希尔伯伦呜咽起来，空气中陡然增厚的Alpha信息素让他的身体饥渴得发疼，浓厚的麝香将他的欲望推向又一个极点。莱因哈特的声音是那样的温柔，但他闻上去却像一颗燃烧的恒星般炽烈，使Omega除了接受他外别无选择——铺天盖地的麦芽香钻进他的鼻子，融化他的大脑，让他虚弱地仰起头，灰紫色的眸子失焦的向上翻去，所有抵抗的动作一概化为虚有，只能在Alpha的龟头最终顶进内阴时克制不住地啜泣。他原本扶在莱因哈特大腿上的手滑到后者的胯下，软软地圈住露在外面的那节阴茎，想要摸摸他究竟吞了多少进去，却在无意间撩拨着莱因哈特所剩无几的自制力。他张开嘴，无助地感觉到Alpha开始以一种缓慢而不可阻挡的速度缓缓挺进他的生殖腔深处，毫不留情地顶开那些因为发情而肿胀的肉壁，直到他手中的巨物头一次全根没入他的体内，浑圆的阴茎头部撞上内阴深处隐秘的子宫腔口，混杂着疼痛的快感让他立刻败下阵来，射得一塌糊涂。泪水在希尔伯伦的双眼中聚集，他的生殖腔也像一汪温泉般湿粘地紧裹住深埋其中的肉棒，小腹和大腿因为过量的快感而不住痉挛着，让莱因哈特几乎抓不住他。于是Alpha放开了对他的钳制，拉起他还垂在腿间的右手握在自己掌心，来回搅动着深埋在Omega体内的阴茎想要给他一段适应的时间；谁知希尔伯伦立刻被他搞得呻吟不止，体内难掩的瘙痒被阴茎近乎挑逗的刮搔成倍放大，痒到骨髓里中的本能叫嚣着让他缓解体内的焦灼。

“不要搅……嗯……不要搅了，”他的乞求已然带上了哭腔，平日里科学家的自傲也在欲望面前甘拜下风，“里面好难受……呜……好痒……”

莱因哈特低沉的笑声随着他们连接的部位传进他的身体，即使如此微小的震动也让他直打哆嗦。Alpha低头在他的手背上印上一个安慰的吻。“都听你的，Liebling，”他握住希尔伯伦无力的后腰，“莱因哈特为你效命。” *

他慢慢抽出他的阴茎，在它的头部行将退出生殖腔时又用力顶回去，逐渐提升抽插的速度，确保每一下都顶到肉道的最深处，给Omega湿软的子宫口接连不断的施加甜美的压力。效果立竿见影，希尔伯伦像是受不了这过量的快感似的皱起眉头紧闭双眼，却仍然止不住眼角不断流下的泪水，呻吟间因为哭泣带上了撒娇般的鼻音，代替他的理智替他的身体诉说着对莱因哈特的喜爱和满足。陷入欲望黑洞的Omega完全不知道他现在看起来多么诱人。泪水蜇红了他的脸庞，软化了他原本锋利的棱角，情欲将他苍白的上半身染上一层可爱的粉色，而其中最为显眼的就是被他自己抿红的嘴唇和胸前充血的肉粒——在莱因哈特眼中他就像一道可口的甜品一般，等待着被人拆吃入腹。他掐了掐希尔伯伦挺翘的臀丘，感受手中如白玉般温润的软肉打着颤的主动往他手里送，世间再没有比这更完美的手感了。Alpha微微沉下腰，让他的老二在每次退出时都仔细刮过生殖腔敏感的前端上壁，看着希尔伯伦下意识地为这新出现的刺激想要夹起腿，却被他粗壮的腰肢阻断动作。这种若即若离的全新快感几乎让Omega发疯，但之后直捣宫口的舒爽感又让他无法反抗，火热的肉刃像切开黄油一般顶开湿润缠绵的肉壁后撞上收缩的腔口，好像直接将火种打入了那个从未被使用过的器官里，不然他该怎么解释小腹里随着操弄愈演愈烈的热度和酸胀的感觉？直到莱因哈特又一次在操进最里面时没有急着抽出来，放任坚硬的龟头磨过红肿的子宫口，他手下的Omega偏过头，像只雌兽一般哀哀地哭叫着，快感如超新星爆发一般从他的小腹席卷至身上的每一处肌肉，他的身体深处分泌出大量粘稠的情液，淋漓地浇灌在那根深埋在他体内的阴茎上。

经验丰富的Alpha知道他刚刚把希尔伯伦操上了一个Omega的高潮，温热的体液让Alpha不可避免的变得更加兴奋。他甚至不肯拔出阴茎便弯腰单手抱住希尔伯伦，带着他一起爬上了他的病床（再次感谢他们有一张足够结实的大床），压低身子，把比他小了好几圈的男人整个罩在身下，挺腰的速度和力量只增不减。刚刚经历了高潮的Omega从头到脚又烫又软，根本招架不住他这样逐渐失控的操干，却又无力反抗，内阴只能无规律地收缩痉挛着讨好横冲直撞的阴茎，最深处的腔口敏感的要命，却还是被Alpha的龟头不断地粗暴顶撞着，像是受了极大的委屈一样，每操一下便涌出一股淫液，最终从他们结合的部位流出来，顺着他的大腿缓缓滴到床上——Omega的身体简直像真的变成了一块流着焦糖夹心的荷兰松饼一样，只不过在莱因哈特眼中没有任何松饼的味道能和前者相媲美，他完美的不可思议。

希尔伯伦曾试着转过头去逃避过激的快感，但他目所能及的只有莱因哈特落在他眼前的白发，而他的耳畔全是莱因哈特粗重的喘息和如猎食的猛兽似的吞咽声，鼻腔里则满满的全是他醇厚的Alpha信息素——他彻底地被莱因哈特包围了。Alpha坚实的臂膀撑在他的脑袋两边，他的双手不受控制的环上莱因哈特肌理分明的宽阔后背，像是在欲望的洪流中抱上一棵沉稳的大树。但这无疑也默认，甚至是更加鼓励了Alpha对他的使用。他现在不再像最初那样大开大合的操弄，而是顶在生殖腔的最深处，开始小幅度的高速抽插，没有一丝停下的意思。“老天，他干起来像个炮机！”希尔伯伦所剩的理智只够他想到这一句感叹——但是炮机才不会操进他的生殖腔里，又或是主动找着他的敏感点撞个不停，让他整个下半身都变得又酥又麻。而Alpha还在啃咬着他红得滴血的耳垂，故意向他敏感的耳尖吹气，只为了让他回过神后被刺激得收紧内阴，让抽插间能带来更多甜美的摩擦。

“德式终极碾压机*，包您满意。”他在希尔伯伦耳边喘着粗气说，隆隆的轰鸣着让科学家羞愤地把脸埋进他宽阔的胸膛里，接着报复性地抬头咬上莱因哈特的喉结，却又在松开后不安的舔了舔咬出的红痕。Alpha为此在他耳边咆哮，激得他的肉穴没有骨气地又吐出一波催情的汁液，给Alpha的阴茎根部发出了结合的最终信号。他在莱因哈特的结逐渐在他的生殖腔里膨胀时彻底被击溃了——Alpha并没有让膨大的结阻止自己的律动，只是不断地将自己送得更深、更快。Omega被体内过载的快感逼得走投无路，张开嘴想要求得一丝清凉的空气拯救他于水深火热之中，却被Alpha从未间断的抽插弄得不住哭喊，满脸是泪，连舌头都管不住地耷在嘴角，来不及咽下的涎液顺着舌尖流下。那双打着哆嗦的长腿抽搐着环上莱因哈特的后腰，脚趾因为过量的满足与快感微微蜷起，脚踝相扣将他锁在体内。Omega为结合做好准备的身体将莱因哈特的老二裹得严丝合缝，敏感的内阴痉挛着咬住还在前后顶撞的阴茎，尽力将它困在身体深处；滚烫的甬道在他的结完全展开之后吸力大增，柔软的褶皱有着天鹅绒般的触感，吸得他头皮发麻，快感堆积在他的耻骨处，让他只能最后用力往穴道深处顶去，确保勃发的龟头紧紧吻上Omega微微张开的子宫口，嘶吼着将他的精液尽数射进那个小巧的器官里。

他宛如一头巨兽一般叹息着倒下，腰部偶尔下意识地仍在往前耸动，与希尔伯伦一起喘息着享受高潮的余韵。他知道他的结会在Omega的身体里卡上很久，便想要起身帮他们俩换个姿势，让希尔伯伦能够更舒适的躺在他身上度过这个时期，却在撑起身子的一瞬间就被后者一把搂上脖子拖回一个吻里。希尔伯伦从未像此刻这般感谢引力的存在。Alpha火热的精液浇灌他的子宫，让它沉甸甸地坠在小腹里；他全身每一块肌肉都软得使不上力气，整个身体陷进柔软的床垫，而眼前高大的Alpha压在他身上，沉重的身躯将他禁锢在滚烫的肉体之间。

他在断开那个吻后气喘吁吁地用鼻尖磨蹭着莱因哈特毛茸茸的下巴。“引力……哈啊……如此甜美……”他的声音听上去疲惫不堪。

“我以为你不喜欢引力来着，”Alpha像头雄狮一样用胡子磨了磨他的脸颊，“如果没记错，你之前还说它是‘束缚’。”

“你可以做我的束缚。”希尔伯伦放任自己在各种美妙的压力下满足地低吟，闭上眼睛将脑袋埋进Alpha的颈窝休息。他的脑子因为之前纯粹的欲望和快感彻底放空，那些折磨他的旋律此刻一无所踪，仿佛在他不再是实验体西格玛，也不再是曾经那个天资聪颖的天体物理学家，此刻只是个享受与他的Alpha缠绵的、最普通的Omega。这样的平静于他是如此的罕见而宝贵，竟让他奢望时间能够永远停滞在这一刻，不再前进。于是莱因哈特就看着希尔伯伦靠在他的颈侧毫无防备地沉沉睡去。无疑他们都累坏了，即使作为最受欢迎的十字军，他也很久没有与任何人有过这样疯狂的性爱，更别说遇到一个发情的Omega。他伸手捋过Omega灰白的鬓角，被心底满溢的保护欲冲昏头脑。

“我会看着他的，”他完全意识不到自己的嘴角正傻乎乎的咧开，“谁敢动他一根毫毛，我都要让他们看看我这条老狗还有几颗尖牙——”*

紧接着他便听到了铁门逐渐解锁的转动声，心中警铃大作，浑沌的大脑倏然记起齐格勒博士和她的例行检查。但他的结仍毅然决然地履行着它最基础的职责，将希尔伯伦和他的下半身紧紧锁在一起，而他又不想打扰Omega难能可贵的安稳睡眠，情急之下只得抓过他脱下的制服T恤盖住他们相连的下半身，然后在轴承运转的金属声中绝望的想：“安吉拉一定会化身女武神亲手宰了我。”

**Author's Note:**

> 就权当大锤有10英寸起步吧，一开始塞不下是难为西格玛了


End file.
